1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a device which will enable a man overboard victim to rescue himself. A tug on the trailing floating line will stop the vessel. The line is then used to aid him in reboarding his vessel.
2. State of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,171 requires a sailor to be continuously attached to a line terminating at the bow. While it is a common safety practice to wear a tethered harness attached to the boat, a long line to the bow would seriously impede his normal activities. This could result in pulling the pin with a trip or fall. While the device will not stop the boat, the claim is to keep it near the victim. There is no provision for reboarding the vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,831 requires a man to wear an acoustic signal generator. Additional crew are required to locate and rescue him.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,238 describes a device activated by a trailing line that by use of a sea anchor, harness, line and pulley will bring the victim back to a moving vessel. This device will not stop a moving vessel, and it would be very difficult to attach the harness while it is being pulled through the water. This method is bulky and expensive and could injure the victim by smashing him into the transom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,748,080 describes a light and radio signaling device to be used by a person in the water. This won't stop the vessel and requires additional crew.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,511 describes a sheet-like lifting harness for bringing a victim back aboard. This requires additional crew.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,093,070 describes a large lifting crane for victim retrieval. This also requires additional crew.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,238,074 describes a method of retrieving an object in the water. This also requires additional crew.
None of the above mentioned devices will both stop a vessel and provide a means to reboard it. Most require additional crew